Pesadumbre (One-Shot)
by Art-girl4477
Summary: Islandia había vuelto a encerrarse en su país, parecía no tener un motivo aparente, pero estaba sufriendo por una sola persona, la que quería tanto como a su país. •Mención de HongIce


Otra vez me levanto con las tenues luces del sol que entran por la habitación, me levantaba terriblemente tarde, eran más de las 10 de la mañana, el sol a penas salía, muchos dirán que es una locura que ocurra eso; pero estaba en Islandia en pleno invierno decembrino, dónde aquella luz del sol no iba a durar más que un par de horas para volver a la penumbra absoluta, tal como me sentía, no hacía un exagerado frío, pero tampoco sentía el calor de una chimenea ardiente; estaba terriblemente irritado, de nuevo revisaba el reloj con pesadumbre, agradecía el respeto a aquel encierro, no quería ver ni sentir absolutamente a nadie; excepto solo a una persona.

Veo aquella televisión, estaba encendida; de nuevo me quedé dormido viendo lo primero que apareciera para terminar quejándome de la monotonía del mundo, ahí lo veía a él, en aquellas noticias internacionales, chocando su mirada con la mía a pesar de ser la televisión y él no supiera que hacía eso; parecía que estaba haciendo algo tonto e ilógico, apagué la televisión con amargura.

Hice un café, la amargura de este describía como me sentía en aquel momento, el calor de este no me confortaba, me hacía sentir terriblemente vacío.

Intentaba leer algo, así fuera algo mínimo, pero en mi cabeza no cabía nada más que su situación y como no podía remediarla, nada me concentraba, otro día más maldiciendo el que él estuviera tan lejos de mí y no pudiera salir porque en su país sus protestas estaban pasando a mayores, hasta el punto de haber sido herido en constantes ocasiones; otra palabra malsonante sale de mí con solo volver a ver o pensar algo acerca de ello; me rendía de nuevo.

Agradecí a todos los dioses del Norte que él no veía como estaba, encerrado, durmiendo a medias, comiendo a medias y sin querer salir, ¿ya dije que no quería comunicación con nadie excepto con él?, pues lo reiteraba con las constantes llamadas perdidas de lo que se suponía eran los nórdicos, o parte de ellos, los miles de mensajes ignorados de parte de Lukas, Mathias y Tino, preguntando si algún día iba a contestar sus constantes llamados o en su defecto salir de allí; de nuevo mostré indiferencia, miraba que de nuevo estaba a oscuras en Islandia, de nuevo la soledad y oscuridad de aquella tarde que parecía la noche, ni una sola aurora boreal, parecía ser no ser el momento.

Me sentaba de nuevo en una esquina pegado en la pared, revisaba todo rastro de su persona, en la calle lo que haría fuera suspirar y seguir con mi vida; en casa lo que hacía era volver a caer en lágrimas y volver a humedecer las fotos, debía volverlas a guardar si quería repetir aquel tormentoso ciclo un día más.

La única llamada que hacía, terminaba siendo un mensaje a su contestador automático; su monótona voz pidiendo un mensaje solo si fuera terriblemente necesario; cada día le dejaba uno; la falsa esperanza de respuesta estaba presente, por desgracia acababa a la hora de enviar el mensaje.

—León, necesito saber como estás… Hong Kong es un desastre pero… ¡agh! olvídalo, s-se que no puedes contestarme…

Terminé diciendo aquello, lo último que dije era algo pesimista, pero realista; su voz no iba poder escucharla, parecía silenciada por la situación, podía haberle dicho un "te quiero", por lo menos un "te extraño"; tarde, terriblemente tarde lo pensé, parezco el ser el novio más insensible de la historia, chasqueo la lengua y golpeo la pared con poca fuerza, sollozaba de nuevo.

—¿P-Por qué no puedo hacer nada mínimamente bien por él?…

Volvía a maldecirme y a tratarme de culpar de todo, tal vez muy en el fondo esté considerando el hecho de estar siendo cruel conmigo mismo, pero realmente ahora no sentía tal cosa, seguía sintiendo culpabilidad por no haberlo apreciado tanto como se lo merecía.

Me sentía en una pesadilla de nuevo, constantes mareos y dolores de cabeza a causa del estrés, a las malas me tomaba algo para calmar estos síntomas, digo a las malas porque mi esfuerzo era mínimo por querer por lo menos estar sano física o mentalmente; el clima invernal parecía describirme.

La oscuridad parecía mi aliada en tal momento que parecía no haber solución alguna, rogando en silencio que me estuviera extrañando, que el como me sentía estuviera valiendo la pena.

Parecía que lo único que me arrullaba eran baladas americanas de los años 80's, aquellas que con un toque escandalosamente romántico en el que terminabas de un momento a otro llorando estuvieras ebrio o no; aunque no tenía sueño, parecía que dicha palabra no existiera en mí desde que comencé aquel triste encierro en mi país.

De nuevo las llamabas no cesaban, claro está que ellos no iban a rendirse para sacarme de lo que parecía ser mi fortaleza de hielo y lágrimas; recuerdo cual fue la primera y última llamada que respondí de ese tipo, llevaba menos de una semana encerrado, había salido de la casa de los nórdicos sin aviso alguno, las llamadas comenzaron a llegar, fue a Lukas a quien le respondí; lo único que recuerdo de esa llamada fue un "el tiempo lo cura todo"; le colgué, no me despedí en absoluto, tal vez fui cruel por hacer eso, pero el control de mí mismo desde un principio está comenzando a ser nulo; un milagro de los dioses que no haya llegado a excesos que pongan en riesgo algo más.

Mucho rato después caigo dormido, no estaba en mi habitación, el sofá parecía ser mi lecho ahora, la ventana central parecía estar mostrando la oscuridad eterna del invierno, las últimas notas de una canción desconocida retumban en mi cabeza tanto como aquella migraña que azotaba esta horas atrás; ya no hay nada que podía hacer, dicho trance iba a repetirse hasta que me rindiera, o hasta que al fin, la llamada esperada resuene en mis oídos; rogando a los dioses que cumplan mis oraciones.


End file.
